The MatchMaker
The MatchMaker is a quest in . It is started by talking to Marena Gilnith in the Great Bazaar. Background Marena Gilnith has fled her hometown because her parents wanted to marry her to a rich man she disliked. She came to Mournhold to find a suitable husband, but she has not had time to meet anyone as she is always busy working. She asks the Nerevarine if they could find a suitable single man for her. Objectives *Agree to help Marena Gilnith to find a suitor. *Suggest a meeting with her to Fons Beren, Goval Ralen and/or Sunel Hlas. *Suggest one of the three men to Marena. *Optional: Give some dating tips to the chosen man. *Wait for three days until returning to Marena Gilnith and/or her suitor. *Collect the reward, if any, from the man. Walkthrough There are three possible suitors for Marena Gilnith: Fons Beren, Goval Ralen and Sunel Hlas. Fons Beren Fons Beren can be found in the Great Bazaar. He boasts about his attractiveness and the many women he has had. He also flirts with a female Nerevarine. The Nerevarine can tell Fons about Marena. He will be interested, but merely, as it seems, for a short affair. If the Nerevarine suggests Fons to Marena, she reacts very skeptical, but agrees to meet him at The Winged Guar. Upon bringing Fons the news, they can give him tips about how he should act during the date. The chances of a positive outcome of the date depends on the tip given. They are as follows: *"Try really listening to what she has to say, instead of talking about yourself." (67% chance of success) *"I'm sure she'll like you just the way you are." (50% chance of success) *"Make sure you list all your past conquests. She'll love that." (15% chance of success) The date takes place two days later at The Winged Guar in Godsreach. Some hours later, both characters can be found at their original location. If the date goes well, Marena and Fons will thank the Nerevarine for bringing them together. There is, however, no reward. Goval Ralen Goval Ralen resides at the Temple Courtyard. He is very enthusiastic about the city and its women, but his self-confidence is not very high. If the Nerevarine tells him about Marena, he is very interested and keen to arrange a meeting. Marena agrees to go on a date with Goval, although she states she has never heard his name. Before the date, Goval asks the Nerevarine for tips for the meeting. The chances of a positive outcome of the date depends on the tip given. They are as follows: *"Take this money, get yourself some new clothes, and stop acting so starry-eyed." (200 removed) (67% chance of success) *"Be sure you tell her frequently how pretty she is, and how awed you are." (50% chance of success) *"Relax. Just go meet her." (15% chance of success) Two days later, the two can be encountered during their date in front of the Winged Guard in Godsreach. If the date went well, Goval will give to the Nerevarine the Ralen Family Belt as a reward once he is back at his original location. Sunel Hlas Sunel Hlas can be found in his shop in the Great Bazaar. He is very depressed as he lost his beloved wife to the Blight. He has given up on women, and in fact, on life. He can be persuaded to meet Marena, but he is very reluctant. When suggesting Sunel to Marena, she remembers having heard the name before, although she does not know him personally. She agrees to meet him two days from then in The Winged Guar in Godsreach. The Nerevarine can give Sunel a tip for his meeting with Marena. The chances of a positive outcome of the date depends on the tip given. They are as follows: *"Don't act so depressed. Try and be optimistic. You might surprise yourself." (67% chance of success) *"Just be yourself." (50% chance of success) *"Stoiressic about your late wife would show her how compassionate you are. Talk about her at length." (15% chance of success) Around three days later, after the date, both characters are back to their original location. If the meeting happened to be a success, Sunel Hlas will present the Nerevarine with a very valuable item, the BiPolar Blade. Reward Depending on which choices were made and the outcome of the quest, there are different rewards as follows: *None – if the date has a bad outcome. *None – if the date with Fons Beren has a positive outcome. *BiPolar Blade – if the date with Sunel Hlas has a positive outcome. *Ralen Family Belt – if the date with Goval Ralen has a positive outcome. Journal ru:Сваха fr:Rencontres amoureuses Category:Tribunal: Side Quests